leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MOTZI/Think About It - Marksman's fate
1. INTRODUCTION Greetings summoners ! I'm MOTZI and after getting enough experience either in LoL on in LoL's Wiki i decided to be more active by creating Blog Posts, Custom Champions (soon) and some surprises as well to discover ! First of all, i want to explain what the title tag About It means; well it simply means an interactive discussion about a certain feature or a subject that you guys would share your thoughts about it. Now that we know each other, let's move on to my first Blog Posts ! ---- : 2. MAIN , (don't ask me why i've chosen Draven) previously known as ADC are considered a primordial role in every team comp as they do high damage to a single target by mostly Auto Attacking wich, unlike mages, don't need a single nor kinda unaffected by getting silenced. Marksman can choose among three important points : (by the way the damage comes naturally with advanced items that's why its not listed here since it's obvious ...) / / From that and in late game, the marksman choose to focus on 2 of them to be more effective : Critical Strike + Attack Speed = wich basicaly means doing double your damage output quickly. |-| Critical Strike + Life Steal = Doing double your damage and getting healed with a percentage of it. |-| Attack Speed + Life Steal = High sustain, destabilizing the ennemy by quasy unlimited heals (as long as there is someone to heal from !) Ofcourse you can get all 3 of them but it would be more wise to not to do so, at least on some champions : he already have an ATKSPEED buff (his E) that'd better to focus on what graves is missing : LifeSteal and CriticalStrike. Others like and have pre-critical strikes; Draven's Q and Quinn's passive. And in some situation the support can also offer you one of those, i.e 's W for some ATKSPEED. ---- : 3. ENDING Now it's time for the interactive discussion ! I will edit this BlogPost to stick interesting quotes ! ''' '''Share your thought in the comment section below ! Also consider participating in this little survey about your favorite marksmen and the way you play with it ! Click Me ! ' ''( i'll share the result and re-update as soon as possible) ---- EDIT : Quotes from interesting comments ! MOTZI 22:59, March 23, 2014 (UTC) EDIT 2 : General survey's stats ! MOTZI 17:05, March 26, 2014 (UTC) : '''4. MISC. > Quotes : "'' ''Utility/positioning are sometimes important for ADCs. "'' - ''KazeKazu ''" Sometimes that http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Guardian_Angel Guardian Angel or http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Mercurial_Scimitar Mercurial Scimitar can make the difference between effectively pumping out damage and getting instantly gibbed " - ''Deshiba > Survey's stats : (Link to them since there is a problem when i wan't to upload it here) '' Direct Link Here ! Summoner's name are hidden only ranks, server, favorite marskman and preferences are displayed. '> Author comment :''' Based on the survey, most of you guys liked the interactive discussion idea and also most of you did liked this BlogPost. Thank you, that encourage me to do more and also i'll try to construct better posts with intuitive subjects. Category:Blog posts